


Morse Code

by EcengGondok



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcengGondok/pseuds/EcengGondok
Summary: When senkuu wants to teach Morse code."we should try Morse code" -Senkuu."Hey, it's not like I need Morse code to work!" -Gen
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Morse Code

Even if Gen said he would happily go to hell with him, Senkuu really hoped they wouldn’t have to go to hell. So he began to think, make strategies, and ask questions about what might go wrong and how to anticipate it.

"We must think of the best way to exchange information. This is important," Senkuu replied.

"Okay, we'll make communication access. I'm kind of wondering if this village knows the letters." Senkuu asked Chrome who was here by making a hole in the floor of his hut. But it was Gen who answered. "You want to make a messaging tool, Senkuu?"

Senkuu grinned as usual when he felt excited. "Yes, of course. Letters are part of communication." then his smile wavered.

"Letters?" Chrome parrots. "What is that?"

Gen rubbed his forehead. "Oh, no. This will take a long time. I doubt we have much time to teach them letters."

"Yeah, we don't have time. At this rate we should try Morse code."

"I'm afraid they don't know Morse code too. I don't even know how to make letter “A” with Morse." he said the last part in a low voice. But Senkuu still heard it.

"What? You don't know Morse code?" Senkuu almost yell at him. Both hands on his shoulders, shaking the mentalist’s body.

"Hey, it's not like I need Morse code to work!"

"But, this time you need it. Chrome, please get me some paper."

“Aye, aye.” Chrome goes out. But at that moment, Senkuu saw some paper in the darkness of the hut.

"Oh, there's paper here, apparently," Senkuu murmured. "Let's just use this."

Gen sighed. "Poor Chrome. But, Senkuu, do we really need to do this? "

“Of course.” Senkuu snorted. He began to set an example. "A dot and a dash means “A” and a dash with triple dits means B." he explained one by one until the “Z” then make a question. "Now guess what this is."

_Dash, dash, dot._

_Dash._

_Dash, dot._

Gen tried to read until his forehead furrowed. He cheered when he managed to read it. "It's Gen, my name!"

"Now you are trying to make a word," challenged Senkuu.

Gen bit his cheek while reaching for the pen. He tried to write.

_Duble dits_.

Senkuu's brain and mouth answered quickly. "I. I ask you to make a word, Gen, " he sighed, disappointed.

_Dot, dash, dot, dot._

_Dash, dash, dash._

_Dot, dot, dot, dash_

_Dot._

"Love." Senkuu furrowed his forehead. _What does this mentalist try to say?_

_Dash, dot, dash, dash._

_Triple dahs._

_Dot, dot, dash._

"You?"

_Hm?_

Wait. _I love you?_

"Was my message delivered?" Gen asked curiously. His lips cracked to the ears.

Senkuu hit him playfully on the his head, making Gen wince. "What are you playing at? And here I am, trying to teach seriously."

Gen cursed under his breath. His hand touches his head. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry. Since I got your knowledge of Morse code, will you let me go to my hut? It’s already midnight."

"Go!" Senkuu pushed Gen out of his hut. "I'll see you again soon. Tomorrow will be a lot of work."

“Oh no! Tewiblee~~”

Gen complained until he disappeared from Senku's view. As Gen left, Senkuu's strength to stand lost and he fell on his ass. His face was red, his heart was beating.

"Your message delivered, you fool."


End file.
